Question: The 2007 AMC 10 will be scored by awarding $6$ points for each correct response, $0$ points for each incorrect response, and $1.5$ points for each problem left unanswered. After looking over the $25$ problems, Sarah has decided to attempt the first $22$ and leave only the last $3$ unanswered.

How many of the first $22$ problems must she solve correctly in order to score at least $100$ points?
Sarah will receive $4.5$ points for the three questions she leaves unanswered, so she must earn at least $100-4.5=95.5$ points on the first $22$ problems. Because \[
15 < \frac{95.5}{6} < 16,
\]she must solve at least $\boxed{16}$ of the first $22$ problems correctly. This would give her a score of $100.5.$